Things are NOT always what they seem
by Nadia Leigh
Summary: Set in Dithinus's Weird Day universe, so read them first. In which Murtagh seriously mistakens a conversation overheard between Sarah and Eragon. Rated T for suggestiveness. Read and Review, please!


**AN: Nadia: I had to write this because I'm minorly *coughs* majorly *coughs* fascinated with Weird Day, so here we go! I hope I do it at least a little bit of justice. Please review!**

**Summary: In which Murtagh mistakes an overheard conversation between Sarah and Eragon for something it is not.**

**Shall we…?**

**Sarah's POV**

"I spy with my little eye something… white," Elly said to me as we lay on one of the many terraces of the Gondor Castle in the bloody _White _City.I rolled over onto my back, my head hanging over the _white _terrace so I could see the _White _City, the _white _houses, and the damn _WHITE _Tree, with it _white- _probably!- healing powers, all upside-down. Let me tell you, this "pure" city of _white_, looks a hell of a lot better this way. At least now I could see a different color than white when I look over the grounds and into the gray and blue horizon. Anyway.

"Let me guess, Elly. Is it the White Tree of Gondor?"

"No-"

"Or is it the white houses of Gondor?"

"Well-"

"OR is it the _WHITE City of Gondor?"_

"No. It was Shadowfax grazing in the field." I gave an exasperated yell of defeat and though my hands in the air before folding them over my tired eyes. It was quiet for one moment- just one!- before I was poked in the ribs.

"What?" I yelled, siting up and turning to face Elly.

"It's your turn." I gave her my best death glare and put of five fingers.

"You get five seconds to start running," I said in a falsely calm voice. "Five… four-" Elly had already started running and went hurling after her, not paying attention to those around me.

"Elly what are yo- Sarah! Stop chasing your sister through the halls!" called Aragorn after us as we flew pasted him. I looked back at him, standing there with Legolas at his side.

"Sorry, MOM!" Elly was rounding a corner, and before I could follow her, her lovely ass boyfriend ran in front of me, making me crash into him and fall. I landed on top of him, my face uncomfortably close to his.

"Hello, Eragon."

"Hi. Sarah? Can you –er- get off me p-please?"

"Having trouble breathin'?"

"Yeah, just a bit." He was gasping for breath like a sad looking fish, so I sat up, laughing. An extended hand was thrown in front of his face, just to help him see it.

"Am I supposed to hold that?"

"Only if you want to."

**Murtagh POV**

_Who is that speaking?_

"Am supposed to hold that?" _Eragon, for sure._

"Only if you want to." _Well, that wasn't suggestive at all! Ha! Elly must want- Wait a minute! That's Sarah's voice! What is Eragon doing with her?_

"Well, I don't know if I really want to."

"Oh suck it up!"

"But it smells funny!" _What the freakin' HELL? What is this?_

"So! It always does!"

"Elly's doesn't." _What- are they- are they having- sex or something?_

"Well, Elly regularly cleans herself!"

"I know! It's a little nicer than this. I'm afraid of getting sick touching that." I heard a loud thump, then Eragon moaning, then I heard wrestling and more moaning! Then, Eragon groaned like he had just been hit hard "where the sun don't shine" and panting. And footsteps… coming closer to me! _Shit, shit, shit, shit! I've got to get out of here! I'll- I'll just start walking away. Yeah. That'll-_

"Oh! Hey, Murtagh!" Sarah called from behind me, smiling her smile, her beautiful eyes shining in the- _wait. She just had sex with Eragon!_

"Hi." She walked past, kissing my cheek.

"Have you seen Elly?"

"No, why? Do you have something important to tell her?"

"Yeah, that she's an idiot and that this whole place is white. I'll see you later." _I'm confused… Of course this place is white. It's the White City of Gondor. _Shaking my head I walked away from where I had stood and around the corner… where I found Eragon.

"Eragon!" I called, my hand on the hilt of my sword. "What the _hell_ was that all about?"

"Murtagh! How are you?" _Oh, ignore my question, eh? _"Have you seen Elly? I have to tell her-"

"That you're cheating on her with _my_ girlfriend? Oh, I can tell her for you."

"What- what are you talkin-"

"I'm talking about you just having sex with Sarah!" I was so angry that I acted before I thought. My hand unsheathed my sword and swung over his head. He must have, too, but it didn't matter because two knives cross blocked out swords where they met right at the top. Seething I turned my head to find Sarah glowering at me and Eragon in turn.

"_What_ is going on here?" she asked in a false calm voice.

"He had sex with you! You- you-"

"Murtagh, I would never… you know I would never, so why would you even think for a second that happened?"

I lowered my sword, as Eragon had done much earlier, and Sarah did the same with her knives. "I was standing around the corner just a minute ago! I heard everything!"

She did a face palm. "You idiot, I ran into him! I was chasing Elly, and I ran into him!"

"But you said to '_suck it up' _and that _'it just smelled funny because you didn't wash it' _and then there was all the moaning and groaning and wrestling an-"

"I held out my hand to him." I felt my face redden and my body relax a little, mostly from relief… and embarrassment.

"Oh."

"And the moaning was from us wrestling on the ground to strangle each other after he insulted me-"

"You insulted me first!"

"Shut up!" Sarah and I said at the same time. I turned to her.

"So… I guess I misunderstood that one."

"No, you don't say?"


End file.
